<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydream in Blue by Archer Seraphine Black (ArcherSeraphineBlack)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327377">Daydream in Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSeraphineBlack/pseuds/Archer%20Seraphine%20Black'>Archer Seraphine Black (ArcherSeraphineBlack)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSeraphineBlack/pseuds/Archer%20Seraphine%20Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deliberately missing scene(s) from "Closing Time"<br/>Overlord needs some cash and decides to visit The Planet With Carnivorous Trees that Airachnid showed him in Sugar's last chapter. Turns out Airachnid needs some quick chash too. But being constantly on the run from the DJD is stressful and they both been lonely lately, so they unwind the way two lone, adult, consenting Decepticon Renegades can. Overlord finally learns about Size Shifter. And, of course they manage to cut down the tree and pick those damn, expensive as frag flowers to sell for easy cash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Airachnid/Overlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/115222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydream in Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In Closing Time I said that may write this if you'll let me know. Well, I see that the previous one was viewed enough times since it was published (11 days ago) to tell me that there's certain... need.<br/>The number of views of Closing Time is higher than I expected considering that TF: Prime is already old news and people moved to newer stuff and that my series was dormant for years now. Not to mention that my usual readers have now more important things to do than to read some silly fics.<br/>But you guys need to unwind, so Airachnid and Overlord invite you to join them (no, really, they absolutely understand what stress can do to a person and they do wish you to join them... Yes, YOU, they wait specifically for you, GO! Go, before they loose their patience.).<br/>Be warned though, this is shameless smut. And in my series Overlord is a carrier mech - the Cybertronin third sex, and he takes full advantage of that.</p><p>Also, I started to write a original (a non-fan fiction) series by the title of "Ossa Clavem Salomonis", the opening story title is "Pink" and it is available <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/archerblack/art/Pink-833862577">ON DEVIANT ART</a> and on <a href="https://archer-knows-best.tumblr.com/post/612686644993261568/pink">ON TUMBLR</a>. You can also find it  <a href="https://www.wysp.ws/post/1380631001/">ON WYSP (in three parts)</a>. Future stories are currently in the making (and if you followed me long enough you know I always finish my works).</p><p>PINK's plot summary:<br/>This is story of a Witch, an Incubus and a Teen.<br/>What should a single foster mother do if she wants to provide her teen foster son some proper Sex-Ed when he attends to school which teaches abstinence and not much more? The answer is simple: get him proper education. What if said foster mother is also an actual Witch? Well... she will get some professional help in form of an actual Incubus (who else can do better than an ancient sex demon). Luck has it that she manages to summon the one Incubus that suffers from erectile dysfunction. </p><p>A teaser (and a picture) at the end of the fic.</p><p>Reading order (if you have questions you can contact me on this site).</p><p>Transformers Prime:<br/>0. Impressions of Miko (4) – complete.<br/>1. Beauty of the Beast (14) – complete.<br/>1. Beauty of the Beast Alternative Chapter 10 (1) – complete.<br/>2. Date Pains (4) - complete.<br/>3. Hammerhead (35) - complete.<br/>4. Love You Again (1) - complete.<br/>5. Generation Lost in Space (1) - complete.<br/>6. My Supergirl (3) - complete.<br/>7. My Old Man (1) - complete.<br/>8. Black Widow's Cave (1) - complete.<br/>9. Spider Woman (12) - complete.<br/>10. Blast from the Past (12) - complete.<br/>11. Run (12) - complete.<br/>12. Live and let Die (1) – complete.<br/>13. Fireball (1) - complete.<br/>14. Smooth Sailing (1) - complete.<br/>15. Road to Nowhere (1) - complete.<br/>16. Stone in my Hand (1) - complete.<br/>17. Sugar (17) - complete.<br/>18. Sweet Child of Mine (1) - complete.<br/>19. Sweet Love Illumination (1) - complete.<br/>20. Need You Tonight (1) - complete.<br/>21. I fought the Law (1) - complete.<br/>22. Sinnerman (1) - complete.<br/>23. Doctor Feelgood (10) - complete.<br/>24. Megatronus of Tarn vs. Plagiarist (1) - complete.<br/>25. I Know Who Killed Me (1) - complete.<br/>26. Closing Time (1) - complete.<br/><b>27. Daydream in Blue (1) - complete.</b><br/>28. Hot Blooded (1) - complete.<br/>29. Cupid's Chokehold (1) - complete.</p><p>League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:<br/>1. The Cabbala (16) – complete.<br/>2. London Calling (14) – complete.<br/>3. Dead Hearts (12) – complete.</p><p>Slender:<br/>2586 (14) – complete.</p><p>Ossa Clavem Salomonis:<br/>1. Pink (3) – complete.<br/>2. Behind Closed Doors (1) – complete.<br/>3. Mercy Mercy Me (1) – complete.<br/>4. The Way It Is (1) – complete.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span class="u"> <b>Daydream In Blue.</b> </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>(…) Daydream</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>I fell asleep amid the flowers</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>For a couple of hours, on a beautiful day.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Daydream</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I dream of you amid the flowers</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>For a couple of hours, such a beautiful day.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I dream a dirty dream of you baby</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>You’re swinging from the chandelier</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I’m climbing up the walls ‘cause I want you</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But when I reach you, you disappear.</em>
</p><p class="western"><em>I dream a dirty dream (…)</em><em>”</em>– I Monster <em>“Daydream In Blue”</em><em>.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u"><b>Warnings</b>: Sex. A non-heteronormative one at that.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Timing: my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Rating: MA, +18, NSFW – you probably need to be over 45 to be old enough for this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pairing: Airachnid and Overlord (not exactly romantic though, it’s just pleasure).</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">Story’s plot and OC’s © Archer Black 2020. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">Flora Sanguivora © Archer Black.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">oOo</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Planet Botanica, far end of the New Outer Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy.</em> <sup> <em>1</em> </sup> <em>)</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Running from the DJD was no easy or cheap task but it was doable if one was determined, skilled and willing to work hard enough. True, everyone on the run from Tarn and his happy bunch was determined enough. More than enough even. But not everyone was skilled and willing to work hard enough. They tried various tactics such as lying low, changing identities, and even direct assault when they were eventually caught. Because they all were eventually caught. It didn’t matter if they changed their names, took a job of a school janitor and lived in a basement. They were always caught.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That was why Overlord did no such thing. His survival tactic was the exact opposite and it was proving itself effective. But never staying long in one place and being always on the run was also expensive. That was where the skill and hard work came to play. Now, skill was something that every Decepticon had – at least in certain areas. And hard work was something most of them did for most of their lives before the war. It was only the matter of actually using their skills to work hard for their survival that was where almost every single one of the DJD’s targets failed. But not Overlord. He simply took up a career of freelancer and mercenary. It paid well enough to keep him up and running… mainly from DJD. Not that it mattered much.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And that was why he found himself on the orbit of the planet Botanica, the home of the predatory trees that Airachnid showed him when they were on their little “Safari”<sup>2</sup>). The bloodthirsty plants’ blossoms were an easy way to get a lot of money.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The carrier mech directed his ship to the planet, smoothly entering the atmosphere and aiming at the part of the planet where it was spring or whatever the flowering season for these creatures was.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">On his way down his sensors came to life, detecting presence of another ship and the ID was familiar. Who would’ve thought? Then again, it was relatively easy money so it was to be expected that she would visit every now and then.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord made a snap decision and turned his ship to land next to the other one, it would be rude not to say ‘Hello’ after all.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">oOo</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was an early morning on the landing site and Airachnid knew that she would have to wait a bit for her prey. The Flora Sanguivorae were plants after all and they were active during the daytime only, they needed time to wake before they could start hunting actively. It was all fine by her, she had plenty of time, in fact she had whole day.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then she heard roar of engines and cursed under her vent. Her early warning system apparently failed. But then she saw the ship and realised why the system wasn’t triggered. She knew that ship and she knew the Cybertronian who owned it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The ship touched down softly next to hers, the hatch opened and familiar ginormous form stomped out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Airachnid!” The individual greeted her. “Imagine my surprise when I saw your ship’s signature!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Overlord, what brought you here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Easy money, what else?” The carrier mech smirked. “I saw your ship and decided to come and say hello.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid sighed heavily. Now that he was there it would be difficult to get rid of him. It wasn’t that she was weak but he was too strong to just chase him away easily and without risks, and she had a gigantic tree to hunt.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">oOo</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Later.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">This particular Flora Sanguivora was huge! It must’ve been couple hundred years old specimen and very well fed, judging by its sheer size. Not only it was tall, even for a tree, it was also thick all over. Its trunk was practically bulbous and it had more branches than most other members of its species. Some of its thickest sprouts were as thick as Overlord’s thighs, if not thicker! And it was strong!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The only reason they picked that particular specimen was due to its numerous buds, it would be flowering soon and its top physical condition resulted in high level of fertility thus producing abnormally high number of buds.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In the hindsight it might have been a mistake. The tree was in peak physical form meaning it was absolutely deadly; it was territorial because it needed it hunting grounds more than ever due to its insatiable hunger during the flowering season: it pumped a lot of energy into producing flowers and then seeds. All that alone wouldn’t be much of a problem for two adult, seasoned and skilled Cybertronians, if not for the fact that it was also positively enormous.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord jumped out of the way of one of the sprouts that swung at him, rolled over one of his shoulders and ducked again. Airachnid in her battle mode shot her web at gaping maws of the carnivorous plant. She managed to duck before one of the whip-like appendages lashed at her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We need to focus on its trunk.” Overlord grunted when one of the smaller sprouts managed to hit him and throw him to the ground.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No, it’s a plant.” Airachnid jumped away. “Cutting its trunk will only make it unable to use its roots to walk, but the branches will remain just as mobile. We need to reach its core.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“A what?” Overlord rolled away from stubby but strong root trying to stomp him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Core. It’s the place where all the branches’ nerves grow from.” The femme jumped to the side and shot at the roots in attempt to make the tree more stationary.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You said it yourself, that it is a tree and it does not have a brain.” Overlord quickly added few shots of his own to the barrage. Who knew he would shoot roots to make the plant stop moving around.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It doesn’t, but it has nerves that control its movement. There’s this animal on Earth known as jellyfish. It does not have brain either, but it has eyes and it can move. It’s similar here, only this is a plant.” Airachnid explained between her shots. “The Core has nodes that produce branches; each node can grow several branches. The nodes are serial meaning that if we can destroy the lowest active node we will paralyse all the branches growing from it and from the nodes above it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How do you know about the thing so much?” Overlord risked a quick glance at the Undergrounder.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“When I first killed it I was curious if it had some sort of head equivalent for me to collect. It didn’t, but at least I learned something.” She replied.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And this is how you killed the previous one with just one shot.” Overlord smirked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Obviously, but mind that the previous one wasn’t as thick as this one.” The femme rolled over and begun to shoot again. “We need to take it into cross fire.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fine by me.” Overlord moved in wide circle, aiming at the level of the lowest branch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His high grade military aiming systems aiding him in hitting the exact same spot every time with whichever armament he deemed appropriate to use.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid on her end narrowed her optics. She didn’t have any fancy aiming assistance installed but she was an Undergrounder and she could aim efficiently all on her own. Perhaps it wasn’t a sharp shooter precision but her shots were concentrated nicely, resulting in a bit wider hole than the one made by Overlord. Maybe it was shallower but what the damage lacked in depth it made up in wider diameter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They weren’t standing on the exact opposite sides of the raging tree but rather at a slight angle so there was no danger that they would shoot each other by accident and they were both too busy to shoot each other on purpose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Finally the onslaught starter to yield fruits (all puns intended) and their shots reached the node under the thick layers of bark and wood. From that point it only took few shots to destroy the delicate tissue and render the tree defenceless. The shock went through the entire length of the plant and its roots stiffened, the sudden inability to move made it incapable of retaining balance and it leaned on one side before it just fell like a… like a cut down tree.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The fate had it that it happened to fall on the side that Overlord was standing. The strapping carrier mech looked up with dread in his optics: being hit by a tree that large could not be healthy. He moved with speed and agility that with his sturdy self he should not be able to.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He was able to jump just in time to avoid being hit by the thick branches and the trunk. He rolled over and came to stop just next to Airachnid who was staring at the tree.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Timber?” She commented with bewildered look on her faceplate.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The fall must’ve been truly epic to someone who didn’t have to actively avoid being flattened by the several tonnes of wood.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In front of him the roots twitched few times violently before coming to a complete halt. For all intents and purposes the gargantuan tree was dead.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord was still venting heavily, that was a close call right there. Not that it would kill him, or even break a strut but it wouldn’t exactly be pleasant experience.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Impressive jump.” Airachnid spoke with something akin to admiration. Could it be that she was impressed by his reflexes?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I was member of Warriors Elite for a reason, Airachnid.” He spoke.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So you were.” She admitted with a nod.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He could still feel the rush of the energon in his veins and felt a bit bold after avoiding being hit on the helm by toppled tree so he reached out, pulled her close, pressed her against his chassis and kissed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It wasn’t very long kiss, nor very passionate, but it did a good job at communicating certain need before Overlord broke it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Apologies.” He whispered in husky tone. “Normally I do not behave like this.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Like this?” The femme raised her optiocbrows.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I do not kiss without some form of invitation.” He clarified.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But you still hold me.” The Spider-Former noticed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You can step away at any time, I will not stop you.” He promised while still leaning close. “Though if you…”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid pondered for a moment. It’s been a while but… she kind of did get where Overlord was coming from. Last time (and the first time) they worked together she only begun to be on the run from the DJD and stealing that luxurious yacht was more in the line of fun and games that anything else. Their previous Flora Sanguivora hunt was nothing more than a profitable adventure. But now she could feel just how much stress the continuous awareness of the lurking danger and the necessity of being constantly alert cost her. Not that it was the first time she deserted the Decepticons, but it was the first time that she was being actively hunted down. The mental fatigue of the never ending run was taking its toll on her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord was on the run for much longer than her and despite everything that was gossiped about him, under all of his modifications and fancy armour he was normal Cybertronian with normal psychological coping mechanisms, and she certainly did understand his temptation to simply unwind. She felt it too.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Anyhow he was giving her an opening here, she could just back away and that’d be the end of it. It was mighty nice of him, not that she wouldn’t be able to fight her way out of his arms, but it did show that he took her own desires under consideration to the point where he kept his EM field low and tight as to minimise her exposure to it<sup>3</sup>).</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Still it would be nice to be able to forget about the DJD and enjoy herself just for a moment. In that moment she made up her mind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Apologies accepted.” She spoke loudly and clearly, she’d be damn before she would whisper bashfully in this kind of situation. “And consent granted.” She added.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord’s optics flashed brightly and his hold of her tightened. It would seem that the carrier mech was really in the mood for some bonking. She certainly wasn’t about to faff around, she was a down-to-business femme and she had a feeling that Overlord wasn’t one for stalling either… especially that now he released his EM field and she could practically swim in it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid didn’t wait for the carrier mech to kiss her again; instead she pushed the crouching Overlord back. He lost his balance and fell back taking her with him but she didn’t mind. Actually it did work for her nicely.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord clearly wasn’t expecting to find himself on his back if the bewildered look on his face was anything to go by, but it didn’t last long as Airachnid wasted no time in diving for his neck. At first it looked like she wanted to rip his throat open but instead of her denta he felt her lips and glossa working on his cables. It felt nice though with his armour the access was limited so there wasn’t much to do for her there. And at the same time the femme’s sharp digits dug themselves between his plates, teasing at the sensors and tickling wires. Both sensations made him hum – he certainly liked it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Spider-Former smirked and uncurled her spider limbs, each one of them gently sneaked over the former Phase Sixer’s frame, continuing caressing the gaps in his armour. That elicited a long groan from the carrier mech. He had no idea she had so much fine control over these appendages but now it was pretty obvious and logical that it would be same as with her other limbs. Not that he was about to complain about that, the extra sensation was nice. He didn’t mind that she took over and set her own, rather quick pace either. He enjoyed the attention she was giving him. He enjoyed it to the point where his fans were already on their higher speed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He focused his optics on the femme and saw that she was now focusing her attention on his abdominal armour. She was going fast and getting closer to his more… private area. He lifted himself on his elbows and opened his legs for her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hmm, aren’t you eager.” She smirked knowingly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are you complaining?” He replied with smirk of his own.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She answered by digging her spider legs in seams around his hip joint and tickling delicate wiring there which made him jump slightly. At the same time her servos moved slowly against his codpiece and then past it and down to his crotch plating. Her smug expression as she looked him straight in the optics while caressing him sent a clear message about her remembering perfectly well that he was a carrier mech. He sucked a deep vent and retreated his crotch plating to see what she would do next.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The femme didn’t lose a bit and started to work on his valve covering with one servo while the other one moved back to his codpiece. The digits of her right servo were slowly circling the oval cover between his legs while the digits of her other servo searched for any nook and cranny they could hook into in order to tease. These ministrations proved to be most effective as the heat starting to slowly pool around his valve covering bore testimony to Overlord’s building arousal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid looked up and saw that the cocky expression on the other ex-Decepticon’s face was replaced with that of need. He was observing her actions with intensity she doubted he ever extended on a battlefield. He blinked once, slowly, almost sleepily before she heard a muted “thump” coming from behind his codpiece but he did not retract it. Apparently he wasn’t ready to capitulate just yet. She responded by applying slightly more pressure to the edge of his valve covering and his legs jerked slightly, he clenched his denta and vented deeply.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">For a moment Airachnid considered her next action. The carrier mech before her was clearly turned on but it seemed that he didn’t want to appear too needy or perhaps he was always obstructive like that. The femme elected to simply continue her current actions, he wasn’t going to be able to resist much longer if the heat between his legs was anything to go by. She promptly ignored the fact that it was getting warmer and warmer between her own too.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Finally, the valve cover retracted and the eight-legger was rewarded by sensation of valve lubricants covering her digits as they started to drip down the former Warrior Elite plating. Overlord grunted and gave up entirely, unlocking his codpiece and releasing his spike too. His head rolled back but he was still propped on his elbows.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Finally.” The femme purred. “I don’t know why you held back.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Building up.” Came the strained reply.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Needless.” She huffed. “Now, were… ah yes.” Her eyes darted between his heat radiating valve and his considerable spike. “Choices, choices.” She hummed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Just pick already.” Overlord moaned.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, now you’re in hurry?” Airachnid chuckled throatily and dove.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But she didn’t go for his spike, as Overlord expected. She ducked lower and he felt her lips on the rim of his valve and then her glossa darting out and easing itself inside. At the same time her servo grabbed his spike at the base and squeezed as much as possible. Before he had time to do so much as whine, she started to pump him in the same rhythm as her glossa circled inside of his valve. His only reaction was to plop down on his back and lift his hips to give her better access. This felt good.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid hummed in approval, hooked her free servo around his thigh as the other leg rested on her shoulder while her glossa reached deeper.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord felt strutless<sup>4</sup>), his knee joins felt as if they were made of feeble rubber, his thighs and shins tingled and his legs in general felt weak to the point of uselessness. The pressure on his spike made him feel like clamping his thighs shut while Airachnid’s glossa in his valve made him want to spread his legs even wider. The conflict was excruciatingly exquisite. In fact it was so delectable that he started to – to his own, utter horror – be vocal about it. He was actually grunting in rhythm with Airachnid’s strokes. And not silently either!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The femme started to pick up the pace and his groans quickly turned into growls uttered between clenched denta. He felt his charge growing and his EM field must’ve betrayed that because she kept speeding up until he could feel himself tipping over the edge. His back strut arched as he roared in ecstasy when he discharged.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nghh.” Overlord moaned when he finally went limp.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I take that you need a moment.” Airachnid stood up shaking his transmetal fluid from one servo while the other one was wiping his valve lubricant from her chin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Uh huh.” He managed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Looks like you really needed that.” She sauntered to his side and sat close to him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Forgotten how good it feels.” He sighed. “But it was worth waiting.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That good?” The Spider-Former leaned closer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Good enough for me to want another round.” The carrier mech’s optics flashed predatorily.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What about me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He was quick, lightning speed; before she could back away he grabbed her, rolled over and trapped her underneath him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Wouldn’t even dare to forget.” He leaned and kissed her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">This kiss wasn’t anything like the one he initiated before. It was hungry and deep to the point where it pushed her head back. Overlord could taste his own lubricant on Airachnid’s glossa and that only made him crave for more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He chose to feed his hunger by roaming her frame with his servos. His digits were too thick to even try to probe seams in her armour but her joint gaps were just wide enough for him to play with. And he did just that.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">To Airachnid the sensation was slightly tickling but not in an unpleasant way. Wherever there was a gap in armour there were numerous sensors because that was a weak spot and a Cybertronian had to be especially aware of its status and possible damage. But that worked both ways – it could also be used for stimulation and Overlord seemed very apt at stimulation. His servos were running around her chassis, poking and teasing every crevice large enough for his digits while his glossa was doing splendid job at heated infiltration of her mouth. And then she felt his knee sneak between her thighs followed by its twin. She moved her legs out of the way, she wanted it to go smooth and at reasonable pace. When he overloaded she could feel a pulse in his EM field and now her own body ached for release.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He had to get the hint because he detached himself from her face plate and started to move down. Again, even his glossa was too large for majority of her seams but he tried some of the larger ones on his way down. He didn’t take his time though and moved all the way down, hooked her legs on his shoulders and started to explore her hip joints with his glossa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid remained silent but her hips bucked in response and Overlord sped up his pace. A soft click announced that his fondling bore fruits and the carrier mech simply moved his servo to Airachnid’s valve covering without losing his focus in what he was doing with his glossa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The femme felt his thick digit teasing her closed valve’s rim. His servos were just as large as everything else in him. She already saw his spike and hoped that it would fit in, but for some reason his digits never crossed her mind. Now she would find out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">From her position she couldn’t really see what he was doing, but she certainly could feel. Overlord’s touch wasn’t too rough, in fact it was more like teasing than actual fondling but it only made her lust grow more. She hummed and retracted her valve’s cover to see what he would do.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At first he stopped everything but then he reassumed and his digits darted to her valve, gently teasing its rim at first and then delicately pushing one just a little bit in, then a bit deeper before pulling out fully. The carrier mech unlatched himself from her hip joint, lifted his head, smirked at her with those magnificent lips of his and dove.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Turned out that Overlord’s glossa could reach deeply, and was exceptionally wiggly. And his lips were just as effective at teasing her rim. She lifted her head to look at him when she felt just how hot the air from his head vents was but his optics were closed and he seemed too focused on what he was doing to even notice that she moved. So far his fans were back on low setting but with the temperature of the air he was venting increasing she expected his cooling system to jump to some higher setting soon. Now, that she thought about it, she could feel her own vents being on and speeding up as her pleasure skyrocketed. And she still refused to become vocal about it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She almost lost her resolve to remain mute when Overlord grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer effectively shoving his own face into her crotch in effort to reach deeper and growling while doing so, sending some very pleasant vibration through her frame. Unlike the femme, after his own performance mere moments before he kissed any semblance of modesty goodbye and just made all the shameless noises he so pleased. It seemed as if he turned it into his personal goal to make her break her own silence too.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then suddenly he stopped moving at all, his optics shot open. Airachnid almost, almost groaned in disappointment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord heard a faint radio signal into his receivers, just like the last time he was on the planet and just like that last time it was jingle of the Decepticon Radio. He receiving it meant that the signal was amplified to the absolute maximum – another important broadcast then.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Guess what?” He asked lifting his head and looking up at his companion. “Megatron just officially introduced his sparkling.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But you don’t have any visuals in here.” Airachnid sighed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nope.” Overlord confirmed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The infamous Decepticon Radio wasn’t simply just a radio as such. It did start as radio transmission and many of the local broadcasts were indeed still simple sound transmissions. But the galaxy-wide version was now both sound and vision (though it held a simple sound version sub-cast for those who could not for any reason receive an image). So far into the practically uninhabited space Decepticon Radio could only reach as a sound transmission and only if the signal was boosted to the maximum.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And even if it could support video as well, Overlord could only receive the sound version on his in-built array anyway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Anything I haven’t heard before?” Airachnid propped herself on her elbows.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I lack the visuals to see, but he actually showed his kid.” Overlord licked his fabulous lips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What a shame, I’d love to see my future target.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nothing to see just yet.” The large blue mech shook his head. “It’s a techno-organic sparkling, it will take some time before it can transform.” He said and dove back between her legs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh well, I bet I can find a recorded copy of that video somewhere.” Airachnid plopped back on her back. Overlord grunted in response. Bot! Did that mech had glorious lips!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The mood was broken but only for a moment as the carrier mech wasted no time making up for the interruption and Airachnid found herself fighting the urge to moan before she even had time to blink. Oh mech! That divine glossa!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As if hearing her thoughts (which wasn’t possible, to Airachnid’s best knowledge Overlord was not a telepath) he former Phase Sixer lifter her slightly to get even better access. She glared at him but his optics were still closed and his opticbrows were furrowed in focus. It was strangely arousing. Then he growled, sending these fabulous vibration again and Airachnid finally moaned through gritted denta as her legs kicked out while her spider limbs hit the ground around her. Small spasm ran through her chassis before she went limp.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord let her slide to the ground with smirk on his valve lubricant covered lips. The carrier mech elected not to break the silence, at least not yet. It wasn’t the end… or at least he hoped it wasn’t the end of their brief interlude, he still had some plans. The last thing he wanted was ruining the mood with some comment she may find disagreeable.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Instead he risked gently running his servo up and down her chassis, she needed few moments for her fans to expel the excess heat but he didn’t want her to cool down too much. When she didn’t swat his servo away, he straddled her hips and began to carefully lick her neck. She sighed and reached to his waist to dig her digits into his seams and trace them up his frame. That elicited a shudder so she applied a bit more pressure, and that in turn drew a happy moan from the former Warrior Elite. She moved her servos lower, past his waist line and to his hip joints. He bucked and squeezed her with his thighs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That tickled.” He mumbled into her neck.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Maybe I should try somewhere else?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You can try wherever you like.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So she did. His codpiece was still open so started to stroke the underplate that hid his spike while her spider limbs took over caressing his chassis’ seams. He hissed rolled his hips to her touch. It felt good. But he knew it could feel even better. He sat up, rose on his knees and angled his pelvis to give her better access to both his spike and valve. She got the hint. Her digits plunged into his still opened valve. The other servo was palming his spike underplate that was starting to slowly retract.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Damn it Airachnid.” Overlord growled as she focused almost entirely on his spike’s cover.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She looked up at him not exactly understanding why he complained. He huffed looked up, closed his optics and began to ride her fingers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Carrier mechs.” The femme sighed. “Always so needy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not my fault that I need my stimulation from elsewhere until my spike’s fully hard.” He grunted and bounced faster.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And true to his words, his spike started to pressurise faster.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then why didn’t you opt for femme frame?” She asked watching as his interface equipment started to slowly poke out from its housing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I like using my spike.” He moaned as his head rolled back. “And I like my valve just as much… nhhh… it’s just that the valve has faster reaction time than my… uhhh… spike.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I guess you’re just wired that way.” She smirked and wriggled her fingers inside him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She must’ve tickled something because he gasped and jumped up from her. His optics flashed brighter and he growled ferally. Airachnid opened her mouth to ask what that was about but he spoke before her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That’s enough.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He kneeled next to her, reached and grabbed her firmly but gently then lifted her up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What are you doing?” The femme asked with surprise when Overlord flipped her over and lowered her back to the ground on all four.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Large spike, I need max access.” He explained and glared at her back plating.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It usually served to encase her pedes when she transformed, but now it was a hindrance. He hazarded a guess and moved it up. It didn’t resist and gently rested on her back, between her spider limbs. The carrier mech then stroke her aft and reached with his fingers to her valve. It was definitely ready for him. He furrowed his opticbrows a bit when he saw that the much, much smaller femme was a bit too low for him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This may be a problem.” He murmured while still running his servos gently over her rear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let me remedy that.” Airachnid replied and stretched her spider limps to support her while her frame rose higher.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sweet.” He smiled. “Now we’re talking business.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No, Overlord. No talking business.” Airachnid looked at him over her shoulder. “Only doing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Works for me.” He grinned and grabbed her hips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He leaned closer and aligned himself, hovered there for a moment only to slide inside in one smooth motion. It was tight. It was so tight that he grunted.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid felt him inside and bit her lip. He was right about needing maximum access. If they assumed a less… accommodating position it could hurt. But with the way they were now it was manageable.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ready now or do you want a moment?” He asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How nice of you consider my wellbeing.” She answered while thinking about how tight the fit was.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It’d do me no favour if my partner was in, uhh, too much pain to pay attention.” The carrier mech explained. “Such approach is good for fight but not necessarily for ‘facing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Still not a sentiment I would expect.” The spider former said and looked down, between her legs, seeing his massive pedes and then carefully re-arranged her spider limbs for better stability.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If I want to get maximum pleasure I need cooperation.” He huffed. “So, ready or not?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I think you may try now.” She sighed. Truth to be told she wasn’t sure. It would probably have to go slow at first, just how slow was slow? And would she be stable enough on her spider legs not to topple over?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As if answering her unspoken doubts, Overlord grabbed her hips in both his massive servos and started to move. Agonizingly slowly at first, it was just as tight fit for him as it was for her. He kept her stable and in place as he was rolling his hips, searching for proper rhythm and trying to speed up his pace.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It took her a moment before she was ready to go faster but Overlord felt it even without her speaking a word and adjusted his speed accordingly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Before long they reached proper pace accompanied by happy squelching of their vigorous interfacing. Overlord once again started to growl in rhythm with his fast and hard thrusts, almost drowning out the other noises they were making.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid found out that she had hard time focusing her optics and the only legs that seemed to still work were the spider limbs. Her charge was growing steadily with every single roll of Overlord’s hips…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Speaking of the carrier mech, he was trying to speed up without putting any more force behind his movement and she could feel that his EM field wasn’t charging up as fast as her own. And he felt that too – his overload was lagging, the reason behind that was pretty obvious when Airachnid thought about it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord was one of the largest, most massive common frames in existence<sup>5</sup>). The rule was simple: larger the frame the longer time-out needed, he overloaded just moments before and from both valve and spike to boot. The fact that he was able to pressurise his spike again so soon and go on in the pace he did spoke just how powerful he was. But powerful or not, ne needed help to catch up with her. And she just happened to know what that might be – courtesy of him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She stretched her servo down, between her legs and to Overlord’s fast moving groin. It was too fast.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Slow down a bit.” She turned her head to look at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The carrier mech groaned but did as asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Damn, that’s torturous.” The femme sighed and reached down to his lubricant dripping valve.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord stilled for a moment, buried deep, when he felt her digits entering him, moaned and resumed his rhythm but his movement changed. His hips rolled more slowly while his thrusts remained as powerful as before, slamming against her rear while she worked her fingers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His change begun to catch up with hers and that was what she was looking for. That’s when one of his servos let go of her hip and travelled up her back, she felt his digits darting across her armour, under the now lifted back plate and hooking themselves under her rotor where her spider legs were attached to. The gap there was just large enough for his large digits to be able to reach in, and as such a vulnerable place should – it was filled to the brim with sensors. A single digit gently stroke the inside of the opening lined with the first set of sensors and it sent jolt right through all of her struts. Overlord managed to notice the reaction because he snuck another digit and repeated the action with tad more force causing her to almost jump, but his other servo held her fast, securing her in place. Few more brushes, slightly deeper and she was trembling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord removed his servo and leaned over her without breaking his pace, his venting was laborious and she could feel searing hot air blowing through his vents. Not that she had any delusions about temperature coming from her own vents.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How about just go ahead and scream for me?” He whispered to her audio.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her only reply was starting to move her own digits inside of his valve faster. The carrier mech above her grunted and began to return to his original pace. Now his charge was building faster and he caught up to Airachnid’s level.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid felt her overload coming mere moments before first flare from Overlord washed over her own EM field. His servo moved from her rotor back to her hip and at the same moment her pleasure washed over her in a wave of internal twitching and external spasms.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord knew Airachnid was about to finish when his own EM field started to fluctuate. He moved his servo back to her hips to keep her in place while his thrusts became stronger but more erratic, he finally lost any semblance of rhythm but she didn’t even notice, too busy riding her pleasure. His own climax hit him square in the face like a wall of ununtrinium<sup>6</sup>) enforced concrete. His valve began to pulse around Airachnid’s digits while his internal workings seemed to squeeze in waves when transmetal fluid rushed through his spike. He threw his head back and hollered her name in a long howl.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He hunched above her, leaned against his left and then moved his right servo to her midsection, to hold her against him as his spike retracted. He felt her digits slid out of him in turn. He let her go slowly before toppling to the side and hitting the ground with muted thud and groan.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And you haven’t even squeak.” He mumbled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Solitary Undergrounders are naturally quiet.” Her speech was slightly slurred. “It doesn’t pay to be heard in environment where everything hunts everything else, especially during ‘facing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Makes sense.” Overlord sighed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You on the other hand... quickly lost your resolve for quietness.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“War camp conditioning<sup>7</sup>).” He explained. “Barracks tend to have thin walls and no one wants to hear your ‘facing grunts. Everyone did their best to keep it quiet.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They were silent for a moment before Airachnid began to move and Overlord turned his helm to see what she was doing just in case she chose to stay true to her eight legged nature and kill him. But she wasn’t even paying him attention; instead she produced a polishing rag and started to clean herself up from all the “love juices” they produced. Overlord lifted his helm and looked at himself… yup, he was a mess. Covered in his own transmission fluid, his own and Airachnid’s valve lubricant. And he didn’t have his rag on him. Just perfect.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His displeased musings were interrupted when he saw Airachnid standing up in the corner of his optic. He looked at her again but she wasn’t going in his direction. Instead she produced a large back from her subspace and began picking the buds from the Flora they’ve killed earlier.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You know, makes me wonder.” He spoke while staring at the sky. “How come Megatron managed to spark that organic femme of his in the first place?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What do you mean?” Airachnid asked from where she was buried in branches of a dead killer tree.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The size difference. I saw the footage. She can literally sit in his servo. How did he… interlock his parts with hers?” He gestured with his servos interlacing his digits.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They have some sort of Size Shifter that is supposed to let you shrink.” She was currently standing over one of the numerous maws. “It’s supposed to be one of Shockwave’s inventions but don’t ask me how it works, I only heard some second-hand tales through the radio.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Now why would anyone want to shrink?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Rumour has it that it was meant to be fuel saving method. But of course ‘Cons used it to frag, because not even small life forms can be left unmolested. Makes sense if you think about it.” She laughed from amid twigs and leaves. “What brought that up?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Us. You’re much smaller than I am. I do not even pretend to comprehend how you managed to… Accommodate me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m an Undergrounder. Our mechs are usually much larger than femmes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Most fortunate…“ He sighed contently. “You think it will take long before these size shifters will be available on black market?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don’t know. And I don’t care.” She jumped down and began to work on few lower branches. “Why? You now want to ‘face with tiny organics too?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I was thinking that it may be an interesting method of avoiding DJD.” He revealed. “They look for a heavy weight, and if I could shrink to the size of tiny organic? I could sneak right under their olfactory sensors.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She gave him a blank look but he wasn’t looking at her so she just shook her helm.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And it would save me some fuel.” He added. “Organics certainly aren’t my main focus, especially that there are only few places in this galaxy where Cybertronians aren’t violently unwelcome.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There are few where we are.” Airachnid pointed out. “Most of them rather small.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He did not respond and they melted back into silence. Overlord continued to lie in the grass, watching the sky while Airachnid worked on harvesting the precious flower buds. When she was done, she started to move away. Overlord lifted his head to look after her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I thought you’re going to try to kill me afterwards.” He spoke with a hint of surprise in his smooth voice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Why would I?” Airachnid spoke from few paces away where she was slowly walking back to her ship, spotless and perfectly arranged.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You are an Undergrounder spider-former.” He stated simply observing the femme from under half-lidded optics. “Everyone knows that Undergrounder femmes kill and devour their partners.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I only kill my partners if I’m not satisfied.” She replied light-sparkedly. “And we only devour our partners if they’re Undergrounders as well.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So… I did satisfy you.” The carrier mech sounded pleased.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Airachnid gave him a long look. His pede twitched as if he wanted to move but was either too tired or not motivated enough to do so. Someone else might’ve even fall for that, but Airachnid knew better than to believe such a thing even for a moment. This was Overlord, even in such a dishevelled state he was deadly and it was better not to underestimate him. Just because he was lying in the grass looking spent didn’t mean he was defenceless, on the contrary, if given reason to he’d jump to his pedes and just go into full attack mode. She had no doubts about it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let’s just say that it was enjoyable enough.” She said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Until we meet again then.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Perhaps.” She looked back at him with a slight smirk.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Maybe we can repeat the experience then.” He huffed and lay his head back down to stare at the sky.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We will see about that.” She said and got into her ship.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Overlord observed as she flew away and vented a very content sigh. She did pump him dry but it felt good. He felt lazy enough to just recharge there and then but then he remembered on what planet he was and what creatures lurked there. He rolled his helm to take a look at the dead Flora Sanguivora that they both offed just before their… activity. She did indeed left him half of the buds. He smiled; at least she was an honest business partner. He slowly rose to half-sitting position. He was spent, but not nearly as much as he seemed to be, that was a bit of a show he did but he didn’t care if she bought it. She probably didn’t, or at least not to the point of believing him defenceless or vulnerable. But she also didn’t kill him in the throes of their passion when he was, indeed, pretty vulnerable… Then again so was she and he didn’t kill her either. He guessed that they had much more fun when they both were alive.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He looked down at his crotch and stared at it for a moment before shutting the codpiece and crotch plating, and slowly standing up. His cleaning rag was in his ship. He zeroed at the vehicle and started to slowly walk in its direction. He would clean himself, refuel (oh Primus he needed to refuel) and then pick the buds from the killer-tree… or on the second thought, he’d refuel first, then clean himself up and then pick the buds from the killer-tree. Mech! Did that femme drained him clean or what! Oh, they definitely would have to repeat the experience. Only next time perhaps in a motel room with an actual berth and a proper shower stall.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">THE END.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">WOW. It’s longer than I thought it would be.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><sup>1</sup>) Yup. I finally named the planet of the dreadful Flora Sanguivora trees. It was about time to do that.</p><p class="western"><sup>2</sup>) See “Sugar”, chapter 17 “Sussuido” for details of that trip.</p><p class="western"><sup>3</sup>) Hard to explain but consider it a mix of Overlord holding his breath, somehow neutralising his pheromones and BO, and avoiding exposing too much skin to her in order not to assault her vision and smell.</p><p class="western"><sup>4</sup>) Boneless.</p><p class="western"><sup>5</sup>) The Thirteen, Titans and Combiners are all larger, but they’re certainly not common frames, and Combiners do not interface, at least not when assembled. The Thirteen certainly could, but they’re ancient and most likely all dead already. And Titans… who knows, they certainly have the ability but probably only with other Titans due to their enormous size, and even then not too often. They’re cityformers so if they do, it can’t be to common occurrence, not to mention a hell of a sight (traumatising most likely).</p><p class="western"><sup>6</sup>) The same substance that augments the Warriors Elite. It’s so hard that you need ununtrinium blade to cut ununtrinium. The name means element 113 – what did you expect, it’s Transformers. Anyway, the substance is so rare that it just as well be called unobtanium because to Rossum’s best knowledge the last of it was used to augment Overlord. Rossum wasn’t too enthusiastic by that idea but Megatron insisted. Now Megatron probably regrets not listening to Rossum.</p><p class="western"><sup>7</sup>) IDW G1 has it that Overlord was fighting in the Arena and also enjoyed the fight from the bleachers. I roll with that more or less. Overlord was an amateur and was taking part in amateur fights after the Arena became more popular, but he never lived in gladiatorial barracks, which had even thinner walls than the army barracks, so his conditioning comes from army and not from the Arena.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u"> <strong>The TEASER:</strong> </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p>
  <strong>Pink.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“(…)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink it was love at first sight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, pink when I turn off the light,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink is like red but not quite,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I think everything is going to be alright</em>
</p><p><em>No matter what we’ll do tonight.”</em> – Aerosmith <em>“Pink”</em></p><p> </p><p>It may not have been the best of ideas, but desperate times called for desperate measures… sort of. The Witch sighed and picked up a tampon. It was used tampon and still, mercifully, frozen. Magic rituals occasionally called for use of blood and female occultists usually or at least often used their own menstrual blood. More so, there were rituals that called for use of menstrual blood if the occultist was a woman. Plus, why waste perfectly good peripheral blood when menstrual one will suffice, it’s easily accessible and you don’t have to cut or prick yourself to get it? And tampons were perfect to store it too, all it took was to pack them into hermetically sealed containers and deep freeze them for convenience.</p><p> </p><p>The Witch removed the tampon from its wrapping and threw it into what served for her cauldron, it didn’t matter if it was still frozen, solid or liquid it was still the same substance. It being contained in a tampon changed nothing: it would thaw and release into the mixture just fine. And the moment enough blood would mix into the liquid the ritual would be fulfilled. Of course the fact that the blood was frozen delayed the completion, but it was just a matter of time… any moment now…</p><p> </p><p>In the end it took good half an hour for the ritual to be completed. It was still better than thawing the tampon though.</p><p> </p><p>“Send the one I require.” She formulated her demand while holding small iron sigil as the last part of the ritual.</p><p> </p><p>The mixture in the reasonably sized clay pot serving as cauldron fizzled and hissed, darkened and started to smell of… Old Spice? What gives?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least you know what you’re doing.” A pleasant, masculine but gentle voice came from behind, startling the Witch. “The tampon was a very crafty solution.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no magical portal, no flames, no sparkles or any other indication that the ritual worked. Then again, in age of CGI movie effects would something like that impressed anyone at all? She spun around and saw him. He was tall, not gigantic but easily nearing two metres, not counting the horns. The horns, two of them, were not large but probably added a centimetre or two to his overall height. He was standing in a shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s get down to business.” He stepped out of the shadow and she could now seem him fully.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>